Tokyo Academy
by HiyonoYuizaki
Summary: Ryou goes to an unknown school for geniuses. Ichigo and the other Mew Mews find out and try to test into the school.


Um… hi I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! I do own the characters of Kimi, Anji, and Key though.

Ryou was walking to school when he herd someone yell his name

"Hey Ryou!" yelled Ichigo, "Do you go to school around here?"

"Yeah, I do" answered Ryou.

"Really? What school?" asked Ichigo.

"I have to go. Bye!" said Ryou. He started down the hill that led to Tokyo Academy, his school.

Most people do not know about Tokyo Academy. It is the most advanced school in the world. If you go there then you were picked to go there by the school officials who are stationed around the world. Ryou had friends from many countries. He was American and so was one of his best friends, Kimi. His other best friends were Anjika and Kiuji twins from Brazil. Ryou and Kimi call Anjika, Anji and Kiuji, Key. Anjika is a girl and Kiuji is a boy. Ryou and Kimi are nicknames, Ryou's real name is Eliot and Kimi's real name is Elli.

"Hey, Ryou!" yelled Anji, "Look at what my mother found at the meeting last night!"

"What did she find Anji?" said a familiar voice from behind Ryou.

"Hey Kimi!" said Ryou, "You are late you normally get here at 6:00 and not 6:15!"

"Yeah I know but the train was late." said Kimi, "Where is Key?"

"I'm here" yelled Key running up to them, "School starts in 10 minutes everyone!"

"Yeah and my sister starts school in 40, she goes to public school." said Kimi

"Hey, I saw a friend of mine going to school, she is in public too, at around 6:05 this morning!" said Ryou.

"Really!" said Anji and Key together, "Maybe your friend is coming to the open house for middle school students today!"

"What?!" yelled Ryou and Kimi together.

"People are not supposed to know about our school!" said Kimi.

"Well, they still have to take an entrance exam." said Anji.

"A really hard one." said Key.

Just then the intercom came on "All students and staff please report to the auditorium for an assembly" said the principal's voice.

Kimi, Ryou, Anji, and Key walked to the assembly room. They were among the first in so they got seats close to the front of the room. When all the staff and students got into the room the principal started to speak.

"Students and staff, the board of the school has decided to let the public know about our school so today a large middle school is coming to see the school so be on your best behavior." he said, "None of this 'being almost late to class' you must be in your seat when the bell rings and also please do not put electronics on your lockers to make them open by them selves! That is all. Now to class."

Ryou and Kimi have all the same classes while Anji and Key have classes together. So Anji and Key went to Biochemistry while Ryou and Kimi went to Social Action.

"Today class," said the teacher, "we are going to show the middle school students around the school. Here are the groups: Tyrone and Fonte; Non and Jonita; Rin and Lan; Tara and Ibronke; and Eliot and Elli." The class had only 10 people in it and half the class was boys and half the class was girls. Then the teacher told the class to line up to go get the middle school students they were assigned to. When they came into the room they got group numbers. Ryou and Kimi were group 1.

"We will call out the groups starting with group 1."said a teacher from the middle school. So Ryou and Kimi went up to the stage. The teacher of their class told them to say their real names and not their nicknames. So when Ryou and Kimi got up to the stage they said: Hello I'm Eliot Shirogane (Ryou) and I'm Elli Williams (Kimi) we are group one leaders. (Ryou) Would these people please come to join us so we can start the tour of the school: Masaya Aoyama, Mia Liamtera, Ichigo Momomiya, and Kieri Zorto. (Kimi).

When all the other groups were called up all the groups went their separate ways. Group 1 started at the Computer Lab. On the way there Ichigo was talking to Ryou.

"So have you been here before?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess you could say that, Ichigo" answered Ryou.

"The teachers say that the school is new and that there are no students yet."

"Really, that is what they say?"

"Yeah. My parents say that I can take the entrance exam."

"Oh, do you think that you will get in?"

"Yeah, I think I'll get in. I mean how hard can it be to get in?"

"Really hard." said Kimi out of nowhere.

"Ichigo, this is Kimi. Kimi this is Ichigo." said Ryou.

"Hay Ichigo, aren't you the pink Mew Mew, Mew Ichigo?" asked Kimi.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ichigo nervously.

"Well, you are aren't you?" said Kimi.

"Um… Yea, I am." said Ichigo.

"Kimi, why did you do that?" asked Ryou.

"Do what?" said Kimi.

"Scare Ichigo." said Ryou.

"Oh, that. Well I just wanted to see if she really was who you said she was. Not that I did not trust you. When I saw how similar she looked to Mew Ichigo I knew who she was I just had to ask her anyway." said Kimi.

"Huh?" said Ichigo.

"Well, don't do that to the rest of the Mew Mews, okay." said Ryou. Then the group got to the Computer Lab.

"This is the Computer Lab." said Ryou, "The class taken in here is Computer Science and Advanced Computer Science."

"If you want you can try out the computers," said Kimi, "they are 40 terabyte computers."

"What are terabits?" asked Mia.

"They are some kind of computer measurement." said Masaya.

"One terabyte 1000gegabytes." answered Kimi.

"Okay now you can go in." said Ryou who had just unlocked the door. Then all the middle school students went into the Computer Lab. Ryou and Kimi sat at the back of the room with a good view of the classroom so they could watch over the younger students.

"Hey, did you finish the Meteorology homework?" asked Kimi, the question directed at Ryou.

"Yeah, I did. Why do we even do meteorology?" asked Ryou.

"I guess so we have a well rounded education." said Kimi.

"Meteorology?"

"Well the brochure said we would learn every subject and that includes meteorology."

"I'm never going to use meteorology in my life."

"Hey, Eliot, Elli, I need help." Kieri said.

"What?" said Ryou and Kimi together.

As it turned out Kieri was stuck in a small spot trying to turn on her computer witch was conveniently turned off. Ryou and Kimi got her out of the tight spot. The rest of the day Ryou and Kimi showed the middle school students the Cemetery room, the Meteorology room, the Rocket Science room, the really big Library, the swimming pool, the gym, the tennis courts, one of the 20 Algebra rooms, one of the 2 trigonometry rooms, one of the 5 geometry rooms, the German room, the Spanish room, the Latin room, one of the 20 World Study's rooms, one of the 40 Language Arts/Reading rooms, one of the 20 Japanese rooms, one of the 9 Normal Science rooms, the football field, the Orchestra room, the Band room, and the Cafeteria. Ryou and Kimi told the younger students that there were many more other places in the school that they had not yet seen.

When Ichigo got to work that day at Café Mew Mew she was tiered. She had been running around a huge school campus.

"Ichigo, you look tired." said Mint, just when Ryou came down from upstairs.

"Well, _Eliot_ made me walk around a huge school today!" answered Ichigo.

"Who's Eliot?" asked Pudding.

Ichigo pointed to Ryou and said "That's Eliot over there."

"Ichigo, that's Ryou." said Mint.

"His real name is Eliot." said Ichigo.

"Really?" asked Lettuce.

"Um-hm." said Ichigo.

Just then the door opened and Kimi, Anji, Key walked in.

"Hay! What a cute café!" said Kimi.

"Yea, it's ok." said Anji, the tomboy.

"Welcome to café Mew Mew!" said Lettuce, "Here is your table." she pointed at the table at the far end of the room.

"Oh, sorry we're not staying we have to go to band practice. See ya, Kimi, Ryou." Key said then he and Anji left.

"And I'm here to start the project for Meteorology." said Kimi.

"What school lets you take meteorology?" asked Zakuro.

"My school." answered Ryou, "Come on Kimi my room is upstairs."

"Oh-okay!" said Kimi as she followed Ryou up to his room.

When Ryou and Kimi had left the Mew Mew's started to talk.

"That girl goes to the same school as Ryou she was with him at the tour of the school today," said Ichigo, "I think her name was Elli."

"That other boy that was here called her Kimi." said Pudding.

"Is Ryou's name really Eliot?!" asked Mint.

And as the Mew Mew's argued Kimi and Ryou were working on their report, upstairs.

"Ryou, why did you create the Mew Mew's?" asked Kimi.

"Well, I'm continuing my father's work." said Ryou.

"Well, I think you are doing a great job."

"Kimi, do you think that Ichigo is really going to take the entrance exam?"

"Well, I guess she will but I don't think she'll get in."

"Me either."

So Kimi and Ryou continued to work on their project till closing time 3 hours later. When they came down stairs the Mew Mew's ran at them.

"What were you doing up there?" asked Ichigo.

"The project." said Kimi.

"Are you sure that is what you were doing?" said Mint.

"Yes!" said Ryou.

"I'm leaving good bye!" said Kimi as she left.

Then Ryou went upstairs after he told the girls to go home. On the way all of them decided that Ryou and Kimi are going to take the entrance exam for Tokyo Academy so they all would too.

"Kimi!" yelled Ryou, "They are all taking the exam!"

"Uh…What?" asked Kimi.

"All the Mew Mew's they think that we are going to take the exams so they are all taking the exams!" Ryou yelled again.

"The exams are today, you know." said Kimi.

"I _Know_ there they are!"

"_Well you know those that come too confident will leave with no pride." _

"There are times, Kimi that you freak me out."

"_Don't let time get the best of you, just flow with it." _

"Hey Ryou! We are here to take the test!" yelled Ichigo.

"And we will pass!" said Mint.

As it turned out Tokyo Academy End of Semester Exams were the same day as the entrance exam. The end of semester exams grading sheet looked like this:

1. Elli Williams (100)

2. Eliot Shirogane (99.5)

3. Sir Darnel Hudson (99)

4. Asanti Kicca (98.9)

And so on… (The highest you could get: 100 Needed to pass: 80 Percentage who passed: 99)

The entrance exam scores for the Mew Mew's were:

10. Mint Aizawa (30)

12. Ichigo Momomiya (29)

13. Zakuro Fujiwara (28.8)

15. Lettuce Midorikawa (28.4)

20. Pudding Fong (26)

And so on… (Highest you could get: 100 Highest scored: 40 Needed to pass: 80) Only 100 kids took the exam.

"Look at the scores guys!" yelled Ichigo, "No one in our group passed!"

"No!" said all the Mew Mew's together.

"Hey," said Ryou out of nowhere, "I passed my exams."

"Must have gotten an 80 those exams were hard!" said Mint.

"I got a 99.5 and only one person scored higher than Me." said Ryou.

"_I got a 100 on my exams for the semester Ryou. I am the one who scored higher than_ _you,"_ said Kimi, _"And just to let your friends know, You and I, Ryou passed the entrance exams when we were nine." _

"Why are you talking in the scary voice, Kimi?" asked Ryou.

"_To scare them." _

"Well, you are doing a good job!" said Mint.

"Stop with the scary voice. Kimi!" said Ryou

"Fine." said Kimi.

Suddenly the announcements came on.

"_Would Elli Williams please come to the office" _

Kimi left to go to the office.

"Hey, Ryou why wasn't your name on the entrance exam score board?" asked Ichigo.

"Ryou!" it was Anji, "congrats on taking second!"

"Second on what?" asked Pudding.

"The finals!" said Key.

"Though Kimi made first, Sir Darnel made third this time." said Anji.

"He made second last time." said Key.

"Wait." said Mint, "You took the final for this school!?"

"Doesn't that mean that you already go here?" asked Lettuce.

"Kimi and Ryou have been going here since they were nine, along with eight other people, Anji and I have been going here since we were twelve same as Sir Darnel." said Key.

"Our teacher lied!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"They did not lie, the school board lied!" said Ryou.

Sir Darnel came up just as Kimi was coming back from the principal's office.

"Congratulations Eliot Shirogane, on getting second this semester." said Sir Darnel.

"Hello, Darnel!" said Kimi as she came up to the group.

"I would also like to congratulate Elli on getting a perfect score once again." said Sir Darnel.

"That girl made a perfect score?!" said the Mew Mews in astonishment.

"Kimi is the most intelligent student in this school." siad Key, "She has gotten a perfect score on every test she has ever taken here."

"Really?!" shouted the Mew Mews.

"You could say that." said Kimi softly.

"Well, I am off." Said sir Darnel, "I look forward to beating you next semester Eliot."

Sir Darnel walked away.

"Ryou," said Kimi.

"Yes?" said Ryou.

"We have to hurry or we will be late!"

"To what"

"To present our project"

"Oh…"

"Come on!"

"They are quite scatter brained." said Anji.

"They sure are." said Key.

"Well, we get to go home. Come on girls!" bragged Ichigo.

"I am never going to set foot in this place again!" said Mint.

"Hay, Ichigo" said Masaya, as he came up.

"Oh, Masaya!" said Ichigo.

"Did you do well on your entrance exams?" asked Masaya.

"Well…" stammered Ichigo, "I failed them."

"Oh…" said Masaya pityingly.

"But, it is nothing to worry about." said Anji, "No one who took the exam passed."

"Ryou passed!" yelled Mint.

"Yeah, well we took the final." said Key, "And it was 30 times as hard as the entrance exam that we took when we were twelve."

"Hey, think about this Ryou and Kimi took the exam when they were nine, and Kimi got a perfect score and Ryou got a 99." said Anji, "And they are geniuses."

"Let us tell you." said Key.

"Yep, if you get a perfect score on every test, exam, paper, and thesis at this school you are beyond a genius. You make geniuses look dumb." Anji and Key said together, "And that is what Kimi is _**BEYOND GENIUS**_."


End file.
